De preguntas incómodas
by Just me and my shadows
Summary: Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que Kuroko y Kagami comenzaron una relación, pero es hora de avanzar en la intimidad... Por desgracia la sombra de Seirin elegirá a sus ex compañeros de Teiko para pedirles ayuda y de paso traumarse.


_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, solo he jugado un poco con el para ver que salía xD**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kuroko Tetsuya se paseaba de arriba abajo por su pequeña casa, había recorrido cada habitación del lugar como si las paredes o los muebles pudieran gritarle la respuesta que el necesitaba (y no lo hacían, claro), cuando volvió a su cuarto dejó su puerta abierta ya que nadie lo molestaría, la ventaja de vivir solo era que no necesitaba exigir privacidad, la tenía por montones y aunque extrañaba a sus padres (muertos en un accidente de coche 2 años atrás) él había encontrado una nueva familia que lo hacía inmensamente feliz en Seirin, con un suspiro se lanzó a su cama y cerró los ojos recordando su preocupación.

Remontándonos a dos meses atrás Kuroko había visto como Himuro y Kagami se besaban, dándose cuenta con esa escena lo que el sentía por su nueva luz desde un tiempo atrás, como sus atenciones con él, su aliento, su apoyo incondicional habían hecho mella en él, había huido del lugar llorando pero su compañero de equipo lo había visto y seguido para explicarle lo sucedido, Himuro volvía a los Estados Unidos por un mes y se estaba despidiendo y así como Alex besaba a todo el mundo a su amigo de infancia parecía habérsele pegado el complejo, el peliceleste no le había creído y había ocultado la mirada en el flequillo para decirle que entendía perfectamente, que si amaba a Himuro le deseaba lo mejor, esto había colmado la paciencia de Kagami, quien cuando Kuroko se proponía escapar nuevamente lo había jalado contra él aprisionándolo con su cuerpo a una pared.

- _**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas que entre Himuro y yo no hay nada?**_ – había siseado con enojo.

- _**No es necesario que lo niegues Kagami-kun, ni que me lo expliques**_ – Kuroko había esbozado una sonrisa falsa, su mirada oculta llena de lágrimas – _**que seas muy feliz con él, yo…**_

- _**¿Es que no te das cuenta que al que amo es a ti?**_ – había gritado el as de Seirin sorprendiéndolos a ambos, un sonrojo violento se apoderó de su cara e intentó retroceder – _**Quiero decir… yo… es que…**_

- _**Kagami-kun**_ – el tono empleado de Kuroko atrajo la atención del otro, al mirarlo vio que su cara tenía una expresión de esperanza - _**¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?**_

- _**Yo… esto… ¡diablos! Dije que al que quiero es a ti y no a Himuro, francamente no sé cómo no te das cuenta idiota**_ – Kagami reparó en la sonrisa que el otro esbozaba, una sonrisa que no tenía nada que ver con la falsa que había esbozado un rato atrás, era una sonrisa de pura felicidad de esas que pocas veces se le veía a Kuroko Tetsuya.

- _**Me haces muy feliz Kagami-kun**_ – dijo el más pequeño antes de lanzarse a su cuello y estamparle un apasionado beso, Kagami tardó apenas un segundo en reaccionar y corresponder ese beso por el que había esperado tanto.

- _**¿Entonces tú también?**_ – preguntó Kagami cuando se separaron sin aliento.

- _**¿Es necesario que lo preguntes?**_ – el peliceleste había besado nuevamente al pelirrojo por toda respuesta.

Al día siguiente Kagami había declarado ante todos que Kuroko era su novio y que cualquiera que osara acercársele se las vería con él, la Generación de los Milagros se lo habían tomado a broma hasta que el mismo Kuroko se los confirmó, Kagami en los dos meses que siguieron demostró ser un novio de primera: atento, cariñoso, celoso cuando debía, protector, y sin meterle prisas a la relación, cada día llegaban y se retiraban de la escuela juntos, su básquet pareció fortalecerse también, Kagami cocinaba para ambos y llevaba dos porciones para el almuerzo, habían tenido citas e incluso había aguantado el escrutinio de los 'amigos' de Kuroko, porque Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara y Akashi le habían visitado para "ponerle límites y advertirle" en su relación, pero todo eso había sido fácil por lo que sentía, pero había algo que le había mencionado a su sombra dos días atrás: no habían tenido nunca relaciones y claramente para un chico como Kagami no sería fácil seguir resistiendo mucho tiempo, él lo había esperado durante meses muy consciente de lo que sentía y lo deseaba, había sido claro en eso… pero Kuroko no se sentía listo y no sabía que hacer… abriendo los ojos se puso de pie de un salto y tomó una decisión: buscaría ayuda. Tomando su chaqueta, sus llaves y su móvil se encaminó a su primera parada.

La casa de Murasakibara era amplia y hermosa, la madre del gigante de Yosen había recibido con cariño a Kuroko y hablándole amablemente lo había guiado a la habitación de su hijo, se había retirado inmediatamente después de tocar la puerta diciendo que prepararía limonada y pasteles, se escuchó un "_pase_" y el chico luego de tomar más aire del que necesitaba entró. La habitación era de un pálido color lavanda, había una gran cama en un costado y montones de estantes repletos de dulces, Kuroko supuso que eso era lo menos que podía esperar.

- _**¡Kuro-chin!**_ – saludó el gigante gratamente sorprendido.

- _**Buenos días Murasakibara-kun, siento molestarte tan temprano**_ – dijo reparando en que el otro iba en pijama aunque era cerca de mediodía.

- _**Daijobu**_ – con un gesto le invitó a sentarse frente a la mesa en que se encontraba frente a un frasco de bolitas de chocolate - _**¿qué te trae por aquí?**_

- _**Yo… la verdad es que necesito algunos consejos y pensé que quizás podrías ayudarme**_ – no podía acobardarse ahora.

- _**¿Yo?**_ – la mueca infantil en el rostro del jugador de Yosen hizo pensar a Kuroko que quizás se había equivocado en elegirle como su primera parada.

- _**Pues sí, es sobre la intimidad en pareja **_– se apresuró a contestar.

- _**¡Pero si eso es fácil Kuro-chin**_! – el otro sonrió con tranquilidad como si entendiera perfectamente – _**en la intimidad en pareja debes ser cuidadoso**_ – dijo poniendo una mueca – _**una vez fui muy brusco y casi tuve que llevar a Muro-chin al hospital, pero el resto del tiempo he sido delicado para no hacerle daño, dice que soy muy grande**_ – un traumado Kuroko se puso de pie, tenía un rubor que podría haber competido con el cabello de Akashi y ganado.

- _**Yo debo irme Murasakibara-kun… recordé que tengo que hacer algo en otro lugar**_ – y sin más explicaciones huyó del lugar tratando de no pensar en su amigo y Himuro en cosas comprometedoras cuando el otro fue rudo.

Su segunda parada fue la casa de Midorima, pero esta vez fue Takao y no la madre del peliverde quien le abrió la puerta, lo guiaron a la habitación del as de Shutoku, una vez ahí Kuroko fue directo al grano.

- _**Necesito consejos**_ – confesó con un ligero sonrojo.

- _**¿Qué tipo de consejos Kuroko?**_ – preguntó Midorima observándolo a través de sus gafas.

- _**Consejos de la intimidad en pareja**_ – desvió la mirada a propósito para no hacer contacto visual.

- _**¡Quien hubiera pensado que Kuro-chan era un pervertido!**_ – gritó Takao explotando en carcajadas, pero un golpe de Midorima había bastado para callarle.

- _**Pues… no sé a qué te refieres con eso nonadayo, solo debes dejar que las cosas fluyan**_ – había contestado Shintaro evitando mirarle también.

- _**Ya veo… ¿Qué opinas tú, Takao-kun?**_ – al momento Takao se congeló y se fue a una esquina, donde se puso en posición fetal y enmudeció.

- _**No debiste preguntarle Kuroko Nonadayo!**_ – Midorima en vano trató de hacer que su novio volviera a hablar – _**un idiota lo traumó con el tema explicó, será mejor que te vayas.**_

Y así su segunda parada terminó, el siguiente lugar en la lista era la casa de Aomine, éste para variar estaba con Momoi.

- _**¡Tetsu!**_ – saludó el peliazul con tranquilidad dejándole pasar – _**estamos cocinando con Satsuki, pasa.**_

- _**¡Tetsu-kun!**_ – un borrón rosa se estrelló contra el peliceleste lanzándolo al suelo, unos segundos después ambos eran alzados por Aomine.

- _**Creo que te estás juntando mucho con Kise, Satsuki **_– la regañó.

- _**¡Dai-chan no seas malo! **_– exclamó, pero ambos repararon en que Kuroko no había intervenido y le miraron, al sentirse observado el chico sombra soltó sin más a lo que venía.

- _**Necesito consejos sobre intimidad de pareja**_ – dijo con voz tranquila, dos segundos después las reacciones no se hacían esperar.

- _**¡¿QUÉ?!**_ – rugió Aomine - _**¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡JURO QUE MATARÉ A ESE IDIOTA!**_

- _**Tetsu-kun me pide consejos sobre esto**_ – Momoi con voz desfallecida se desmayó sobre Aomine.

Kuroko al ver estas reacciones solo atinó a huir del lugar usando su desorientación mientras un enojado Aomine intentaba devolver a la conmocionada Satsuki a la vida, la casa de Kise estaba en uno de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad, pero esta vez decidió citarlo en una cafetería, Kise le esperaba con un batido de vainilla para él, y para darse ánimos Kuroko lo bebió antes de hablar.

-_** ¡Hace siglos que no teníamos una salida de amigos Kurokocchi!**_ – exclamó emocionado el rubio.

- _**Mmm **_– fue lo único que contestó Kuroko distraídamente mientras sorbía su batido.

- _**En tu mensaje decía que querías hablar conmigo, ¿de qué es Kurokocchi?**_ – preguntó Kise con curiosidad, Kuroko al volver al tema dejó su vaso y miró a Kise, quizás debió haber venido antes con él ya que el modelo es pareja de Aomine y es razonable con estos temas.

- _**Pues necesito consejos sobre la intimidad en pareja **_– confesó ya más tranquilo. Kise lo miró unos instantes, luego abrió su bolso con parsimonia y hurgó en el hasta encontrar una botella pequeña que puso frente a él, al leerla Kuroko no entendió… ¿Para qué quería él un frasco de vaselina?

- _**Si Kagamicchi es tan parecido a Aominecchi en esto como en todo entonces lo necesitarás Kurokocchi, porque Aominecchi es enorme y se ve que Kagami debe serlo también, esto ayudará a que te duela menos y sea más fácil para él meterlo sin hacerte daño**_ – los colores subieron rápidamente a la cara de Kuroko al comprender, así que era para _eso_ –_** le dije lo mismo a Takaocchi, pero Midorimacchi me golpeó luego… no entiendo por qué**_ – dijo con una mueca pensativa mientras el peliceleste pensaba que él sí que entendía – _**eh? ¿Kurokocchi?**_ – pero por más que lo buscó no lo encontró, Kuroko se había dado a la fuga.

Kuroko llegó a Rakuzan pensando que era la última vez que confiaba en sus "amigos", entró en la academia y luego de buscar un largo rato encontró a la persona que buscaba en la biblioteca: Akashi, si él no podía ayudarle entonces nadie podría.

- _**¿Akashi-kun?**_ – lo llamó.

- _**Oh, Tetsuya**_ – dijo mientras marcaba la página en el libro que sostenía y sonreía amablemente – _**Te esperaba.**_

- _**¿Me esperabas?**_ – preguntó olvidándose de la indiferencia, este día de locos había roto su fachada.

- _**Claro Tetsuya, soy absoluto**_ – dijo fijando su vista en él, luego dijo con voz ligeramente interesada - _**¿Dónde está el resto de tu equipo?**_ – preguntó.

- _**Entrenando supongo**_ – contestó el otro sabiendo que él solo se refería a uno en particular, pobre Furihata-kun.

- _**Ya veo, siéntate por favor **_– Kuroko se sentó con algo de intranquilidad, no le gustaba que Akashi supiera el motivo de su visita – _**Ahora, respecto a lo que necesitas saber… tienes dos opciones, ser el que domina o ser el dominado, si eres el que domina podrás imponer tu voluntad y hacer que tu pareja se doblegue ante ti **_– una sonrisa sádica adornó su rostro – _**o puedes ser el dominado y aceptar cada capricho de tu pareja sin siquiera rechistar, es tu decisión Tetsuya.**_

- _**Ya veo…**_ - dijo mirándose los pies, aquello había sido una pérdida de tiempo – _**yo… debo irme porque tengo que hacer otras cosas… adiós.**_

- _**Un gusto verte Tetsuya**_ – Akashi volvió a abrir su libro sin inmutarse.

Kuroko empezó a vagar por las calles, su móvil no había sonado en todo el día, pronto llegó al parque cercano a su casa y se sentó en uno de los columpios mientras miraba el cielo ya oscureciendo, no había sacado nada bueno del día excepto traumarse… y eso no le ayudaba en nada… iba a volver a casa cuando su celular vibró, al abrirlo y leer el mensaje de texto sonrió "_Te espero a cenar, te quiero. K_", Kagami sin duda podía llegar a ser muy tierno cuando se lo proponía, caminó con tranquilidad al apartamento de su luz, al llegar notó la puerta entreabierta y entró sin tocar, lo que había dentro lo dejó sin aliento: la mesa con dos jarrones con rosas amarillas, la comida como siempre lucía deliciosa, las velas blancas titilaban sobre la cristalería de la vajilla y las copas y los pétalos de rosas rojas en el suelo componían un lindo cuadro y Kagami vestido semi formal con un jeans negro y una camisa celeste le sonreía, se acercó a él y le besó en los labios haciéndole olvidar todo lo que había hecho ese día.

Más tarde y mientras comían el rico postre preparado por Kagami (tarta de chocolate) Kuroko le confesó lo que había hecho durante el día, le confesó que como nunca lo había hecho había temido desagradarle y que lo dejara por esa misma razón, Kagami había reído ante tal confesión y lo había besado con pasión, le había enternecido que su sombra estuviera dispuesto a traumarse con esos amigos tan raros por estar con él y cumplir expectativas, poco a poco la temperatura comenzó a subir y se olvidaron de lo que quedaba de la comida, la ropa empezó a sobrar y la superficie a no importar, se dirigieron a la habitación de Kagami regando ropa por todos lados y a duras penas consiguieron llegar a la cama antes que la cosa se pusiera más seria, los besos, las caricias y la urgencia del momento pronto arrasaron con todo y cuando menos lo esperaron se unieron, más allá de sus cuerpos incluso porque en ese momento eran uno solo, muchas horas más tarde y mientras se acurrucaban el uno en el otro Kagami susurró.

- _**Te amo**_ – apretó sus brazos alrededor de su novio y antes de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño escuchó como le decía.

- _**Y yo te amo a ti Kagami-kun**_ – Kuroko se acomodó en el pecho de Kagami mientras suspiraba satisfecho y pensaba en que podría haberse ahorrado muchos traumas si hubiera pensado menos… estaba claro que nunca más volvería a preguntar a la Generación de los Milagros sobre temas así, no menos que quisiera destruir su sanidad mental.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que a alguien le guste porque ni yo supe de donde salió esto xD<strong>_

_**G.**_


End file.
